The Return of My First Love
by HOAluver13
Summary: After a stressful first half of the year, things are looking up for the Anubis residents. No drama. No mystery. They can finally have a normal life before they depart after graduation. But when Amber returns to Anubis after one semester in NY and Nina and Mick drop by unexpectedly for a visit to reclaim their first loves, their drama free lives turn upside down. Post S3/Pre TOR


***I DO NOT OWN this plot. I had gotten the idea from a few stories on fanfiction about how Nina, Amber, and/or Mick return to Anubis and I wanted to make my own version of it.**

****This is set post Season 3 pre Touchstone of Ra.**

* * *

"So how's your gran, Nina?" Amber asked.

"She's better," Nina answered with a slight smile, "A lot better. The doctors gave her the okay and we've been traveling."

"Where?" Nina glanced over at Patricia's video box where she could see Patricia listening attentively. As usual, Nina, Amber, and Patricia were having their monthly video chat. Since Nina had been living back home in San Diego and Amber had moved to New York while Patricia continued residing in Liverpool, the three girls worked hard to stay in touch and keep each other up to date with their lives.

"Just a few places," Nina shrugged. "France, Germany, Australia... Mainly to see family."

"Yet, you never came to see me," Amber muttered over the video chat.

"I'm sorry, Ambs," Nina apologized, sad that she couldn't see her friend while she was still in the country. "But once Gran was doing better, we thought it would be a great idea to go visit our family in case she relapsed. You know I would've gone to see you if I could."

"I know," Amber admitted, "I just miss you." Nina gave the blonde a small smile.

"I miss you, too."

"Hello! I'm here, too!" Patricia called out and caught the two girls' attention. Nina and Amber could see the auburn-haired girl waving her arms in her video box.

"We miss you, too, Patricia," Nina told the girl.

"That's better," Patricia grinned. Amber and Nina both rolled their eyes, knowing that was Patricia's teasing way of telling them that she's missed them also.

"Anyway," Nina continued. "Patricia, how are things over at Anubis?"

"Ugh," Patricia groaned. "You have no idea how repulsive it is to see Jerome and Joy mushy all the time."

"I think that's cute," Amber said.

"Of course _you _would," Patricia retorted. "But you don't see Eddie and me making out and cooing at each other 24/7. We have boundaries."

"So what you're saying is that you and Eddie make out and coo at other when no one's around?" Nina smirked.

"Wha- NO!" Patricia's cheeks reddened. "I-I meant that...we, you know-"

"Patricia, it's okay," Nina said, grinning as she contained her laughter. Patricia would kill her if she laughed, especially since she rarely gets flustered. "You and Eddie are in a relationship. It's perfectly natural to want to do more... physical things."

"Shut up!" Patricia exclaimed her face the shade of a tomato, causing Amber and Nina to burst into laughter.

"You guys suck," Patricia said as Nina and Amber's laughs settled down.

"You'll pay for that Martin."

"Bring it on, Williamson. Bring it on."

"Oh!" Amber exclaimed suddenly, gaining Nina and Patricia's attention. "I totally forgot. I have great news!"

"Amber, if it's another story about the makeup shops in New York-"

"No," Amber interrupted Patricia, giving her a look, then grinned. "I'm going back to Anubis!" she announced after a dramatic pause.

"What?!"

"No way," Patricia said in shock.

"Wait, I thought your dad was the one to make you leave. How are you able to go back?" Nina asked, remembering the tearful and angry discussion they had months before. Once Amber had arrived in New York, she had phoned Nina and explained everything that had happened, including the whole getting locked in the gatehouse, Sibuna, and Mr. Sweet, Victor, and Ms. Denby's involvement.

"He did," Amber stated. "But I talked to my mum, who didn't really listen, so I turned to my grandmother and she convinced my dad, who later convinced Mr. Sweet who convinced Victor, to let me return to the school."

"What about fashion school?" Patricia pondered, confused as to why Amber decided to leave. All Patricia ever heard about was how amazing the school was and how everyone in the school was so talented and how Amber could relate to them. "I thought you loved it there. I mean you've been going on and on about it since the summer."

"Yeah," Nina agreed, "I thought it was your dream to become a designer."

"Not anymore," Amber murmured quietly to herself, though Nina and Patricia both heard it. Before either of them could ask what she meant, Amber spoke up again.

"Well, I have to go," she said. "I need to finish packing. My flight leaves tomorrow. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Text me when your train arrives in Liverpool," Patricia stated.

"I will. See you."

"Bye," Nina and Patricia just as Amber left the chat.

"Hey, Nins, I actually have to leave too," Patricia mentioned, smiling apologetically, "The house is going into town today."

"Oh, okay," Nina said much to her disappointment. She really wanted to catch up more since her, Amber, and Patricia rarely got to talk. "Well, have fun! I'll call you."

"See you later," Patricia waved before exiting the chat.

"Nice to see they're doing well." Nina jumped slightly at the sudden voice and whipped around.

"Mick, you scared me!" Nina said, placing her hand over her heart. The blond boy chuckled as he pulled off his sweaty t-shirt and threw it on a heap of clothes on the floor.

"When did you get back from training?" Nina asked as she got up from Mick's desk and plopped onto his messy, unmade bed.

"Just now. The sub made us jog back."

"Your coach still isn't back yet?" Nina inquired.

"Nah, he's on paternity leave," Mick replied kicking off his shoes. "He's helping his wife out with the new baby. He's taking the next few weeks off."

"Ah," Nina nodded, looking around Mick's dorm room. The square room was painted a solid, off-white color. On one side, Mick's side, was an extra-long twin sized bed, decorated with plain white sheets, a solid navy blue duvet and pillow, and a few of Mick's shirts, near the door. Next to the bed was a small night nightstand and near that was Mick's wardrobe which had various clothes and items spilling out. On the far wall was a small, lightwood desk where Nina's MacBook was currently sitting on along with Mick's textbooks, photographs, and papers. The opposite side of the room had another extra-long twin bed pushed entirely against the wall. The sunlight peeked in through the blinds onto the deep red duvet that covered it. Another desk was placed near the footboard along with a wastebasket. Lastly, there were dirty clothes, shoes, socks, and sports equipment scattered all over the room, making it entirely difficult to maneuver around the room.

"So where's your roommate?" Nina asked. At that moment, a tall, olive skinned, black-haired guy stumbled into the dorm room carrying a soccer (foot) ball in his hands.

"Hey," he greeted Mick then glanced at Nina, "Nina, right?" Nina nodded in confirmation.

"You'd think I would know that by now considering how much you visit," the black haired guy said, referring to how Nina had been visiting Mick every day for the past couple of weeks she had been in Australia.

"Well, considering you're never here, Henry," Mick spoke up. "I wouldn't think so."

"I can't help it if I'm at the girl's dorms twenty-four seven. I mean the ladies of Sydney are calling my name," Henry said. "They all want of piece of the Henry-nator."

"Most girls end up running away from you after thirty seconds of conversation."

"They're just playing hard to get."

"If you consider girls shouting 'Get away from me, perv!' hard to get, then you're demented," Mick stated. Henry shrugged and plopped on his bed near Mick's.

"You going to the party tonight?" Henry asked, tossing the soccer ball to the corner. The ball bounced off the wall and rolled towards the door.

"Probably not," Mick replied.

"Come on man. Hot chicks, good food..." Henry urged.

"Nah, I have a lot of work to catch up on since _someone_," Mick gave Nina a look which, in return, Nina gave him a small, innocent smile, "demands on taking up my free time."

"Suit yourself," Henry said, getting off his bed and headed out the door. Nina waited until Henry was out of earshot before speaking up again.

"We should go, Mick," she suggested.

"Ehh..."

"Oh, come on," Nina pleaded. "We haven't really done much since I've been here for the last two weeks." Mick furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we have," he said. "I gave you a tour of campus, I showed you around the city, we went shopping, we went on a hike, we went out for lunch a few times, we went to the cinema, _and _we went to the beach."

"...But we haven't been to a party...?" Nina tried. "Come on. It'll be fun," she added we she saw Mick's hesitant face. "I know you don't really like the people at your school, but it's at the beach. There's a chance you won't even see any of them. And if it's that bad, we can go over to my Gran's hotel and watch movies or something." Mick opened his mouth to reject, but seeing Nina's hopeful face, he sighed.

"Fine," Mick exasperated.

"Awesome!" Nina jumped off Mick's bed. "I got to go change, but I'll meet you at the party?" Mick nodded. "K. Text me," Nina said as she rushed out the room.

Mick let out a breath and shut the door after her. He took a seat on his bed and pulled out his laptop from underneath his pillow to check the email he had sent to Mara a few weeks prior. He sighed.

No reply.

* * *

**Please review. (:**


End file.
